


One rainy night

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rainy Night, so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: One rainy night, a cat gets lost in New York city.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	One rainy night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



Oh no.  
  
Oh no.  
  
It was now starting to rain hard.

Pikachu the cat pressed itself against the wall, crying piteously looking out in the night.  
  
Where was Toby-master?  
  
Didn't master love him anymore?  
  
Don't be silly, of course he did, he told himself sternly.  
  
Toby-master had nursed him through his recent illness. Even with a horribly shaved bum and legs, Toby-master still held him as though he was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
Toby-master had assured he was a handsome cat, even though Pikachu knew it wasn't true. He had eyes, he knew he looked like a freak. But he appreciated that master didn't care.  
  
'Meow, meow!' he cried even louder now as the rain began to blow sideways and wet his little shelter.  
  
It was so cold.  
  
And now he was getting hungry.  
  
It had been hours since they had been separated. He knew he shouldn't have run away but there was a bang, and he was scared. He was so scared he broke his collar getting away.  
  
He heard Toby- master calling him as well as his master's mate, but he couldn't move, paralyzed as more loud bangs pinned him in place behind a dumpster.  
  
He jumped up slightly on his hind legs, as a familiar silhouette passed under a street lamp.  
  
Master!  
  
Toby-master had been experimenting with new ways of grooming his head fur.  
  
Pikachu ran forward joyfully, cringing in horror to realize it was not his master.  
  
He felt ridiculous.  
  
He was a cat. He was supposed to have excellent night vision!  
  
This man look nothing like Toby-master.  
  
He was taller and more muscular, but he did have elevated head fur.  
  
It would seem that the heart would see what it wanted to see.

The cat shrunk back as the man approached.

  
He had a large red umbrella.  
  
Would he throw it at him?!!  
  
No.  
  
The man was kneeling on the wet pavement. He had his hand out.  
  
The cat knew that gesture. It was when a hooman wanted him to come closer.  
  
Pikachu crept forward carefully, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. He sniffed the stranger’s fingers, meowing when he gently scratched his ears.  
  
‘Shhh, I have you,’ the stranger said, wrapping him up in his jacket, 'gosh you are trembling. It’s going to be alright.’

Pikachu burrowed into his warm arms, grateful for this small respite from the cold wind and rain.  
  
'And who are you?' the man continued to speak softly as he hurried into a nearby building. 'And what's your name? Oh no, you have no collar, but I can see you had one. Don't worry, I bet your master is out looking for you. A handsome boy like you must be missed.'  
  
'Meow meow,’ he agreed softly. He would never run away again! He hadn't brought Toby-master any dead birds of late. He would catch many birds to show his gratitude when master came to collect him.  
  
Pikachu relaxed to be indoors again, but tensed when a tall man loomed over them.  
  
'Magnus!' Alec wailed, upon seeing the animal in his arms. 'Another one?'  
  
‘No, no. He is not staying,’ Magnus hastened to reassure his boyfriend, as he stretched up to get his good night kiss.  
  
'You always say that,' Alec said with a sigh. Pikachu shrank back. The new hooman looked mean.  
  
_Hiss!_  
  
Alec rolled his eyes.  
  
Of course, the cat didn't like him. They all liked Magnus of course!. He snapped his fingers and bowls of fancy feast appeared from nowhere. Of course, they adored him!  
  
'I was hoping to keep one of the strays,' Magnus said tentatively, a little saddened by the fact that Alec hadn't bonded with any of the animals. 'Don't you like any of them?'

Alec was still very careful with his heart, not that Magnus blamed him. Alec had to work for every scrap of approval from his parents. It was a wonder the shadow hunter let him get close at all. Magnus had hoped a pet would help him open up some more, in a safe space.  
  
'I like them all fine,' Alec said patiently, standing at parade rest, 'I just don't get the toe biting thing. My toes are not dinner! What the heck?!’  
  
Magnus laughed at the disgruntled look on his face as he magicked up food and water for their newest addition. He opened his arms and the cat jumped down gracefully.  
  
Pikachu immediately scuttled forward to the food bowl.  
  
Oh wow!  
  
The really good, stuff just like Toby-master gave him.

He was in heaven.  
  
Pikachu glanced around, his cheeks bulging with food, noticing other cats coming out of hiding, attracted to the food.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Some them looked huge and some looked positively feral, but suddenly additional bowls of food appeared, and they did not come closer.

Thank goodness!  
  
Pikachu sneered at them though. Such good food wasted on peasants.  
  
'Magnus!!!,' Alec protested, 'you already fed them twice for the day. They will get obese.’  
  
The nice hooman looked on guiltily, as the tall one with the tattoos tried to wrestle the new food bowls away.  
  
Pikachu shook his head, as predictably the man was scratched.  
  
He could have told him that would happen.

The tall one wasn’t very smart.  
  
Alec chuntered under his breath as Magnus whirled his hands, surrounding his wounded arms with healing magic.  
  
'It's not too bad, right?' Magnus cried out, really worried now that Alec would order him to get rid of all the cats. 'I will train them! It won't happen again.'  
  
Alec stilled his frantic boyfriend with a soft kiss, and eventually Magnus smiled.  
  
‘How about no cats in the bedroom, as a compromise?’ Alec requested. ‘Well not this horde at least.’  
  
Magnus agreed quickly, and they sat down on the sofa. The group of cats proceeded to swarm all over the man, preventing Alec from getting any closer. The animals gave him evil looks as if they knew he was plotting against them.  
  
Alec just laughed at Magnus’ stricken expression.  
  
Ha!

Let them have their way now, he would have his lovely tasty boyfriend later.  
  
Pikachu had finished eating and was now staring longingly at the tall one's empty lap. As if sensing his gaze, the man turned his head and there was a softening of his eyes that so reminding him of Toby-master, he thought he would cry.  
  
He ran up quickly and jumped on the sofa. He then politely stepped on to the man's lap as the hooman awkwardly tried to stroke his back. He was clearly not used to cats.  
  
Pikachu purred encouragingly. 'Meow meow.’ (which roughly translated to ‘a little more behind the ears, thank you.’)  
  
'This one is very calm, isn't he?' Alec asked in surprise.  
  
‘Most likely he has an owner,’ Magnus explained. ‘You see the indentation in the fur, he had a collar.’  
  
Oh  
  
Alec's face fell.  
  
Rats. If he had to pick one, he would have liked this one.  
  
Pikachu licked his hand and rested his chin on his stomach, staring up at him attentively.

A slow smile spread across Alec’s face.  
  
Magnus snapped a photo of them, to post on all his cat social media pages.  
  
He wasn't worried. The animal looked well cared for and they would reunite him with his owner soon.  
  
In the meantime, he smiled fondly to see Alec getting along so well with it.  
  
There was still hope.  
  
Now, Alec had the cat by the paws and he was pretending to dance with it on his thighs.

Too cute!

Magnus took another photo.

The warlock scowled down at the mischievous balls of fluff draped imperiously on his lap. He really did spoil them too much. And if to emphasize this point, a large gnarly Tom cat chased the new rescue off Alec's lap with a hiss and a growl.  
  
‘Bad kitty,’ Alec wagged his finger sternly. The cat gave him a superior look, and sauntered back on to Magnus’ leg.  
  
Alec in the meantime, got down on the floor peering at the new cat, which was pressed under the couch. ‘Come out. It’s okay. We will go into another room. I won’t let anyone hurt you.’

Magnus smiled again at his gentle shadowhunter.

He knew too well the softness of his touch, but still it never failed to stop his breath.

The cat eventually crept out a little more but it seemed fine under the couch. Alec sat on the floor, and the cat nuzzled up to the small of his back, and fell asleep.

Alec refused to move, staring warningly at their brood of rescues.

They didn’t even like him, but they still didn’t want any other cat on his lap.

Yeesh.

What an attitude?!

Magnus had to bring him his dinner on the floor and so they ate, when there came a knock at the door.

The two of them looked on in amusement as a slim young person slammed open the door and dashed in, not even bothering to greet them.

‘PICKACHU!’ they shouted in distress.

There was no doubt that this was the cat’s owner as the animal yowled loudly, and scrambled out from under the couch.

‘Meow, meow!’ he cried joyfully, jumping into a most beloved pair of loving arms.

The lost kitty was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you eighteen year’s and over? Come hang out at the Hunter’s moon and meet Pikachu the cat and his master, Toby, our current Head of the Institute. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd


End file.
